Many security systems use the following: door and window units for sensing an intrusion by the opening thereof, a main console to which the door and window units are wired in connection therewith, and either key or number pad arming and disarming units on the inside of the door or window. The cost and difficulty involved in installation of such a system is expensive and complex. Therefore, security systems have used remote door and window units which transmit radio signals upon the opening thereof. A remote console receives radio signals and will turn an alarm on if the console is in the armed state.
One such security system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,895 granted Sept. 3, 1974 in the name of Dennis E. Fecteau. This patent discloses magnetic normally-closed door or window unit which transmits a coded radio signal if a switch in the unit is opened. The master unit or console includes an arming or power switch to set the device in the armed or alarm mode. When in the armed mode, if the master unit receives a coded signal from a door or window unit, an alarm will be sounded. The door unit includes a button which is to be depressed when a person exits a door, causing a delay in the triggering of the console. This patent also discloses a hand held unit which includes two buttons. A first button may be depressed to indicate that a prior intrusion has occurred by not sounding a beep. When this button is depressed, the console is disabled until resetting it by turning the power off and on. The second button is a panic button which immediately turns the alarm on when depressed. A problem with this type of device is a delay in the system when a person is exiting the house. Additionally, when the intrusion button is depressed, the system is disabled until manual reset on the console. Another problem with this type of system is that the system can not be armed remotely. Also, an intruder may easily find the console by the alarm sound and cut the wires from the console to the alarm.
Another type of security system is related to the remote control of a garage door and the securing of a house. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,464,651 issued Aug. 7, 1984 in the name of Dean C. Duhame. This patent discloses a radio transmitter unit which will close the garage door and arm the system by locking the door. The transmitted signals between the transmitter and the central control unit coded and selected by the consumer through switches. The transmitter unit includes a secure button which is a toggle between arming and disarming. Portal switches from doors and windows may be interconnected directly to the security alarm. A problem with this type of system is that the user may forget the state of the security system, and the system is integrally related to garage door systems. Accidental depression of the buttons may occur disabling or enabling the system without the consumers knowledge. Additionally, the same problem arises with the integral console and alarm as in the previous prior art.